


My Lancer and Me

by Unripebananarama



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, FGO - Freeform, Fate, Fate Grand Order - Freeform, Master/Servant, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unripebananarama/pseuds/Unripebananarama
Summary: Amelia finds herself living a fairly normal life in the Fate world, until she's unfortunately roped into the chaos that is having a servant from an old woman with the worst intentions.She wants nothing to do with the Grail Wars and would rather stay at home and mind her business, but servants have a purpose and their purpose is not to sit around. She'll have to navigate her way through this new section of life, trying not to die or make too many enemies along the way.





	1. Strange Old Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!

“It’s unseasonably hot again today folks, so make sure you go ahead and put on that sunscreen before you head to the beach and the pools! Forecasts indicate the wind won’t help much either and….” the newscaster's voice trailed off in the background as Amelia turned down the volume. She sat at her desk chair with a small fan blowing in her face and her desktop making a small him in the background. She occasionally took off her big, round glasses to wipe her eyes, dry from the constant flow of air. 

“Why would anyone want to go outside in this heat when it’s cooler inside? Makes way more sense to be outside in the fall not summer…” she sighed and clicked through a few documents she had up on her computer. 

“But it looks like I’ll have to go outside anyway, groceries won’t deliver themselves. At least mine won’t. I should look into those services…” she shook her head at the thought and let out another long sigh, before stretching out and leaning back in her chair. Her dog Mochi came tapping around the corner, a rusty colored mutt of some kind with an overly happy disposition. He jumped at Amelia with increased enthusiasm and she couldn’t help but smile at him, even though she dreaded the fact she had to leave the house at all.

“Hey Mochi bear. We’ll have some more play time when mommy gets back so make sure you’re ready! And don’t tear up anything when I’m gone.” She squinted at him and decided to pick up the nearby trashbin filled with tissue paper. “...I’ll be moving this up high so you’re not tempted. No more tissue confetti Mochi!” He spun around and barked in response, following Amelia around as she got up to leave her room and go to the front door. She grabbed her keys laden with various animal charms, keys and a lanyard, put on her sneakers that had seen much better days and hesitated at grabbing a jacket.

“It’s cold in the grocery store so bringing this is fine. Yeah, this is just fine. It’s not that far so I’ll be right back inside in no time! Who am I even justifying this to?” she laughed at the conversation she had out loud, grabbing the jacket and locking the door on the way out. The grocery store wasn’t too far from her house and she always went on her bike to get there, enjoying the scenic route of trees, birds and other forest creatures along the way. It was the shadiest and coolest route either way, and fairly quiet as the suburban neighborhood was anyway. Most people would be at the pools or the beach just as the weather had said, which would allow for an even more peaceful ride as most bikers wouldn’t be out and about while the afternoon sun was high. 

“I don’t have that much to get this time around I think, yeah, not that much according to my list. That meal prep guide was a lifesaver...I’ll have to thank Kimi for that again next time I see her.” Amelia walked down the stairs of the 3 story apartment complex, briefly looking at her grocery list but looking up to wave towards some of the older tenants out on their balconies watering plants or sitting in their rocking chairs. Most of them knew her since she moved in a few years ago, and they were very kind and caring to Amelia even when she didn’t ask for help. They were like a group of supportive grandparents and she always appreciated the company.  
“Make sure to get the bananas that are on sale Amelia! They’re always sweeter and worth the money!” one of the tenants called from the community garden area down below out as Amelia reached the bottom floor and walked towards the bike racks. 

“I got it Mrs. Johnson! Would you like me to bring some back for you too? I know how much you love your fruit smoothies!” Mrs. Johnson shook her head with a smile. 

“Thanks for the offer deary, but I still have some frozen from the last grocery run! Thank you for that suggestion, because otherwise they would have gone bad! Such a smart young girl you are!”

Amelia couldn’t help but blush at the small compliment from the sweet older woman and went on her way, unhooking her bike and riding off onto the trails towards the store. The ride would take about 5 minutes maximum with the slowest riding speed, but Amelia would usually make it in 3. The winds were hot and the moisture in the air was high, making Amelia's shorts and bright yellow t-shirt stick to her body like glue. She pedaled at a moderate pace and periodically wiped sweat dripping from her forehead, opting to lean back in her bike seat and ride leisurely one-handed on the empty trail.

“Woo...maybe I should have brought my mini hand fan with me this time. This heat is killing me!” She stopped her short ride halfway through to grab a towel and wipe her face.  
“I know it’s just the grocery store, but I don’t want to go in there looking like I just came out from the gym.” She sniffed under her armpits and breathed a sigh of relief. “Good thing I put on extra deodorant this morning, no bad smells.” Throwing the towel over her shoulder, she positioned herself back on the bike to start pedaling again, but stopped in her tracks.

A loud boom was heard from not far off in the woods she rode beside, and a small plume of smoke arose from the same area. 

“What was that!!! Holy crap!!” She started pedaling away while grabbing her cell phone to call the authorities, her hand sweating profusely on the handlebars from both heat and anxiety of what just happened. 

“Signal lost?? What!! That never happens in this area!! Come on!” She looked down at her phone as she pedaled, the screen continuing to read “NO SIGNAL!!” as she tried to make another call. She looked back up to put the phone in her bike basket and saw a figure in black crawling out from the forest. She suddenly swerved off the bike trail and into the grass, narrowly missing a tree as she fell to the ground. 

“WHO?? Hello!! Are you okay over there!!” She winced as she got up, her knees slightly scraped up and bloody from the fall.

(continue later)  
The person in black is the one who was trying to summon Cu Chulainn but did the summoning spell wrong. It backfired because she was trying to summon the Berserker Cu she heard about from legends but did not have enough power to do so. She will beg Amelia to finish the summon, giving her a blue jewel as the final catalyst to the spell. 

 

“You have to help him! You have to help him or he’s going to die!” the woman spoke as loud as she could in between coughs, with her dry, raspy voice. She struggled to sit up as Amelia came to her aid. 

“Help him?? Wait but what about you! You’re clearly injured and we need to--” 

“No!!! Go help him! I came out her to get help! Please!” the woman coughed again while pointing towards the direction of the forest she just came from. Amelia hesitantly looked at the woman and bit her lip in frustration. No one was nearby to help and she wasn’t sure how fast the authorities would get there after the explosion, or if they would come at all.

“Shoot...Okay! Please just stay here and I’ll go help your friend if I can! The authorities should be on their way soon...I hope.” She ran over to her bike to grab a water bottle and hand it to the woman before running off into the forest. The woman sat up slowly and looked to the sky with a slight grin on her face, the sun revealing much of her skin had been burned to a crisp and one of her eyes was missing. What little hair she had left fell to the ground with every movement she made. 

“At least one of us can keep this going!” her voice was but a raspy whisper as she continued to look up at the sky, her skin beginning to fade into ash on the wind from her head to her toes. There was nothing left but a black cloak after a short time, the woman lost from what she had done.


	2. Red Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia rushes into the forest to help the old woman's partner, only to find???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!

“Geez that explosion kicked up so much debri, it’s hard to make a clear path! I’m pretty sure Im going in the right direction though.” Amelia held the jewel in her hand which grew brighter as she made her way through the thick brush, having to change her path multiple times from all the fallen trees, broken branches and jagged rocks that flew in all directions after the blast. Part of the forest ahead of her looked thicker than normal, a slight fog hanging over the trees; Amelia headed in that direction with haste. Her legs became increasingly scraped up and bruised even after the bike fall, branches scratching her skin as she quickly passed them. Her shoes tore even more than they already were, with part of one of the soles almost tearing from the bottom. She cursed under her breath the further she went, wishing she had gotten rid of the pair a long time ago. 

“Almost there now…” She climbed over a particularly large fallen tree trunk and hit the ground with soft ‘thud,’ not realizing her distance from the forest floor. Ahead of her, the smoke thickened, but there appeared to be a slight glow emanating from within it. Amelia squinted her eyes and adjusted her glasses to see better as she slowly edged further into the smoke.

“H-hello! Hello can anyone hear me?? I’m here to help you!” she waited a moment but received no response.

“Hello! I came to get you out of here! Your friend sent me and--” she stopped in her tracks. Ahead of her the ground glowed a bright red, with small sparks of red electricity flowing across the surface. Markings and sigils of all sorts appeared to be drawn into the earth, pulsating ever so slightly in tandem with the sparks. The jewel the old woman gave her now had a warm feeling to it as it also grew brighter in Amelia’s hand. She held it out in front of her and looked around with an uncertain look on her face.

“This is a summoning circle I’m sure of it, so where is the master who made it?” She stepped back in slight fear.   
“And where is the servant that came from it?” She looked around, hesitating to call out again after she realized what was in front of her.   
“I really don’t want to be here, maybe I should just go back and tell her I didn’t find anyone…” Amelia turned around to go leave, not realizing she was so close to a pile of fallen debri. Her foot caught on a couple of stray vines and branches, causing her to trip and fall backwards directly into the summoning circle. Before she could crawl out, the jewel fell out of her hand and into the sigil-laden earth, cracking into multiple pieces upon impact. The ground shook and grew brighter in return, causing the surrounding area to shake.

“No no no no no no!!!” Amelia scrambled to her feet as everything around her shook and swayed. She latched herself behind a tree for cover as a bright red light enveloped the area. A plume of smoke came rising from the ground once more, this time without an explosion. 

Amelia waited for the dust to settle before peeking out from behind the tree. The summoning circle was gone, all the markings in the ground were gone and the forest seemed to loudly settle, branches and stones falling back into place. 

“What did I just do?? I need to get out of here…” Amelia whispered to herself as she stared out ahead. She slowly tiptoed backwards and cautiously turned around to try to tiptoe away from the scene. She didn’t make it very far before her foot stepped on a large branch, making a loud crackling sound indicating her location. She froze at the noise, only moving her eyes to scan the area, unsure if anything or anyone was aware of her presence. 

Okay, I just have to run. If I can make it back to my bike I’ll be okay. I just have to run and get out of here okay. I can do this. I can do this I can do this I can do this. Okay ready--

She made a fist and brought it to her chest, preparing to take off into a sprint. She looked around one more time and brought a foot forward, but was stopped dead in her tracks as a large red spear came slicing through the air landing right in the path she was going to take. 

I’m going to die!!!! They’re going to kill me!

She looked at the spear and made a mad dash past it anyway, unconcerned about the increasing amount of debri and injuries she sustained on her way out. Her legs and arms dripped blood and her wavy hair became matted in all directions, full of twigs and leaves of various sizes. 

Come on legs!! Go faster!! Amelia stumbled the whole way, never looking back to realize the spear was now gone as well, picked up by a grinning man clad in blue. He watched her the whole time she ran away, standing in the exact spot she had chosen to hide in moments earlier. 

“So I’ve got a runner for a master? That’s a little unfortunate for me.” The man swung his spear in the air and it disappeared from his hand in a dark flash of red. He laughed and shook his head in disappointment as Amelia’s running form left his view.

“No matter, time to go get her!” He leapt into the air and disappeared from view in a flash, leaving the broken forest behind him.


	3. Why are you wearing...tights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finally meets the strange man. Hopefully he's friendly, but is he real to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!

“Come!! On!! Why can’t I run any faster than this?? Those exercise videos lied!!” Amelia huffed and wheezed as she slowly made her way out of the rest of the forest, stumbling over branches and vines the entire time. 

“Hello!! Hey lady!! Hey lady hello where are you!!!” she called out to the old woman she had left outside the forest, but received no response. She called a few more times before stumbling out of the trees and seeing the empty cloak on the ground, easily putting two and two together. She was livid and frightened but took no time in continuing to make her escape; stumbling to pick up her bike, Amelia took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one else had followed her. 

“Do I go back home?? No they might follow me there and then they’ll know where I live! Do I go to the grocery store?? That’s too close to home though…” she hopped onto the bike, struggling to get it steady again before pedaling off without any real direction in mind. 

“The police station has to be close to here, I just have to find it!” She held onto the handle with one hand and shakily took a cell phone out of her pocket with the other. The screen showed a blinking 1% before turning black and shutting off. Amelia inwardly cursed and shoved the phone in her pocket, still pedaling as fast as her injured legs would allow. She passed a few people on her route, older couples walking dogs and while some took to enjoying a quiet stroll. She thought to ask them for help but didn’t want to involve people in something dangerous and decided to keep pedaling.

And pedaling.

And Pedaling. 

Until her legs cramped up and she had to stop next to a tree to catch her breath. 

“O-okay. Okay! If there was a master then they obviously would have summoned a servant to come after me already if they wanted to right? They definitely would have caught up to me by now. But since they haven’t…maybe! Maybe I’m in the clear! I just- I just gotta keep it moving.” She reached into her basket for her water bottle, only to realize she left it back where the old woman had been. She cursed out loud and kicked her bike, but was met with a sharp pain coursing through her leg. The cuts and scrapes burned the more she moved and the increasing summer heat were making her dehydrated and dizzy. Every time the wind blew, hot air moved dead leaves and debri around as well, kicking up more dust into Amelia’s wounds. 

“Shoot this stings!!” She worriedly looked at her leg and poked at it a bit to squeeze out some of the larger pebbles stuck in the skin. Dried blood rested on part of her calf and thighs while some larger scratches were on almost the entirety of her leg. The wounds weren’t enough to merit a hospital visit, but they would undoubtedly need treatment. 

“I’ll circle around this block and head back, and by that time no one should be able to find me.” She winced while trying to get back on her bike. The pain became increasingly difficult to ignore, with her leg throbbing with each movement. 

Not far off the man in blue observed Amelia while sitting atop a building. His legs hung off the side as he slouched down and questioned her movements, wondering where she would decide to go next. 

“She looks pretty beat-up. But she also doesn’t seem to realize I’ve been following her this whole time; I want to see what she does.” He continued to watch her as she dragged herself onto her bike with twisted expressions. He jumped from building to building, keeping up with her the entire time even as she stopped to take a breather as she traveled along. 

“Where is she going? Does she live around here?” He looked around at the other couples that would occasionally walk by. Most of them were older people, most likely in their 50s and up. 

“She doesn’t look like any of these other humans. Is she related to any of them?” He frowned as Amelia made yet another stop, leaning up against a wall and sliding down to sit on the ground. She put her hand over her face to shield her eyes from the bright summer sun, labored breathing lightly heard over the loud roar of cicadas. 

“She looks like she’s about to pass out. I think now it’s time for me to step in.” He leapt from the building with the grace of a dancer, landing on the ground almost without a sound. Amelia hadn’t noticed his presence at all and kept her hand over her face with only a tear escaping from her eye, sliding down her cheek. The man in blue slowly went up to her and bent down right above her face, sizing her up and down before making a sound.

“Hey you. You need to get up before you pass out.” He poked her hand a few times and she peeked through her fingers. 

“Am I seeing things? Is this a heat mirage?” Amelia wiped the sweat and tear off her face to look the man in the eye. Her gaze appeared unfocused. 

“No, I’m real. You’re the one that summoned me.” The man in blue beamed at her, silver earrings jingling as the wind blew past them. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Back there in the forest, you summoned me, Lancer. But you ran off before I could meet you.”

“Well I must have passed out because you’re not making any sense. What a weird dream.” She poked back at Lancer, squeezing his arm and pulling at his clothing.

“...stop doing that.”

“But you look weird.”

“What! This is the garb of a true Ulster warrior and-”

“I don’t think a warrior would wear something like this.”

“Like what?”

“Tights. Why are you just wearing tights? Where’s your armor, your weapons?”

Lancer became increasingly irritated the more she poked and prodded. 

“Just get up, before you pass out in this heat!” He jumped to his feet and dragged Amelia up with him, holding her up with one arm as she struggled to keep her footing. 

“That’s impossible, because I’m already passed out. Can you pass out in a dream? I don’t know…”

Lancer rolled his eyes. This human.


	4. This isn’t a dream, deal with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Lancer finally talk to each other and it's not a great conversation....at all.  
> A little bit of a shorter chapter this time around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!

Amelia wiggled out of Lancer’s arms and planted her feet on the ground. She slowly looked him up and down and then looked around. No one else was in sight. 

“So, hypothetically speaking, if this isn’t a dream and you aren’t a mirage then this has to be a prank. Don’t take this the wrong way, but it would have worked better if you were wearing something less costume-y and a little more...normal? I guess?” She crinkled her nose up and frowned a bit.   
“Not that I know the point of your prank anyway. Why are you here exactly?”

Lancer rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. “I didn’t know I’d have a master that was this annoying.” He rested a hand on her bike and tapped her forehead. “Where were you going and what were you doing if you weren’t trying to summon me?”

Amelia swatted his hand away from her head and angrily moved closer to her bike. “That’s not really any of your business now is it?”

“It is my business because you’re my master. I have to know where you’re going and what you’re doing. You summoned me.”

“You sound like a stalker.”  
Lancer squinted his eyes in irritation and looked Amelia over. He paid close attention to scarring across her body, showing a sly smile when he realized how she obtained the injuries. 

“You laughed at what I wear but look at what your clothing got you.” He pointed to her injuries. “Isn’t that a shame?” 

“Oh yeah laugh at someone when they’re injured, real classy one we got here eh? Buzz off weirdo.” She hopped on her bike and winced in pain, struggling to pedal as her wounds opened up from stretching her legs. “Guess I’ll walk.” She hopped off the bike, almost falling onto the ground and went to move her bike further away from Lancer but he wouldn’t budge.

“Can you move?”

“I can.”

“Then MOVE!”

“I like the breeze here.”

“I’m calling the p-” Amelia paused. Shoot, my phone’s still dead.

“You’re calling who?”

“JUST MOVE!” She balled up her fist and tried to punch his chest, only for Lancer to grab her hand and lift her up from the ground with no effort. 

“Such a small human.”

“HARASSMENT!!!” Amelia squirmed and yelled while he held her, all the while Lancer laughed at her futile efforts. A few older people came into view around the corner; she didn’t notice but Lancer sensed their presence, a concerned expression appearing on his face. He quickly tossed Amelia over his shoulder and launched the bike far off into the woods, before jumping high into the air to reach the top of a building. Amelia closed her eyes and squeaked in shock. 

“Oh my gosh I’m gonna die I’m gonna die he’s going to take me somewhere and I’m gonna d i e.” She didn’t realize they were standing still on top of the building until Lancer squished her face to open her eyes. They were on the top of an apartment building high above the trees below. 

“WHY DID YOU TAKE ME UP HERE?!” She yelled into Lancer’s ear and he winced at the shriek. 

“Oi, be a little more quiet will you!”  
“NO!” She yanked on his long, blue ponytail and he toppled over.

“Let go!”

“NO!”

They struggled, rolling around on the top of the building for a while until Amelia lost her stamina and flopped down in defeat. Lancer shook out his disheveled hair in annoyance and pointed down below. 

“That’s why we’re up here!” he pointed to an elderly couple walking and talking down below, not far off from where they had just stood. “Unless you want other humans to see you like this.” Amelia frowned and scooted away. 

“You could have left and I would have been fine.”

“You’re my master so that’s not an option.”

“Whatever.” she huffed and sat staring at the ground. Lancer sighed and made no comment.


	5. More Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Lancer just can't seem to get along, but something has to give!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!

The sun rose high overhead. 

“Why is it so hot.” Amelia sprawled out like a starfish onto the hot concrete of the building’s roof. Sweat dripped down her face and her thighs stuck together. Lancer seemed comfortable, sitting on the edge of the building looking out towards the forest he was summoned from not long ago. The tops of the trees in the distance were disheveled and broken from the blast and flashing lights could be seen flashing through the foliage. 

“Are you just going to stay there and bake? Because I can’t allow that.” Lancer hopped over to Amelia in one swift motion. “I’m not going to let my master die in such a stupid way.” He stood over her and leaned towards her face. Amelia squinted at the change in light, Lancer’s tall figure blocking out some of the sun’s harshness.

“Just stay riiiight there and I’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to burn.”

“No I’m just going to bake a little, like a rotisserie chicken. Pretty sure you had those in your times you know just, take a whole chicken. Put it on a stick. Put it over a fire, well I don’t put mine over a fire-”   
“Just get up!” Lancer took out his spear and used the dull end to lift Amelia up by the back of her shirt. He swung her gently back and forth in the air, an irritated expression on both of their faces as he did so. “Where do you live? We’re going there.” She blinked a few times and crossed her arms, kicking her feet towards his chest. 

“If I really am your master doesn’t that mean you have to do what I say and not the other way around?” She smirked at the visibly annoyed man, feeling victorious against her equally stubborn opponent. He set her down slowly on the concrete and stared her down, red eyes unmoving in contest. She took the moment to study his features; he appeared tall and slightly lanky at first but upon closer inspection, Lancer was quite muscular and handsome in appearance. His skin-tight garb was adorned with metal pauldrons on the shoulders, lightweight enough for movement but sturdy enough to take a hit in battle. She looked down at herself in comparison; her yellow t-shirt was old and slightly baggy and her shorts had a broken zipper near her crotch. The only thing keeping the shorts closed was a button that appeared to be haphazardly sewn on and a safety pin that was bent out of shape. Her shoes were covered in scuffs and scratches, the soles tearing away from the fabric. The only thing worse than the state of her shorts were her legs also full of their own scuffs and scratches after her run through the forest.

“Wow I am really a mess…” 

“What?” 

“Nothing!” Cheeks already flushed from the heat, the blush that appeared on her cheeks in embarrassment only showed slightly. “Just answer my question!”

“Technically yes, I do have to listen to what you say. That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to express my own opinion.” Lancer reached a hand out to poke Amelia’s cheek. “Now, where do you live? By the looks of your round face you’re getting dehydrated.”

“Round face??” Flinging a punch towards his torso, Amelia stumbled forward. She turned to punch him again but stopped; on top of the building there was a door leading down to the rest of the complex. The door had slowly started to creak open, making a loud screeching sound across the concrete. 

“Oh I’ve got to get this door fixed…” An older woman’s voice could be heard, followed by more screeching. Amelia looked around in a frenzy with Lancer watching her in confusion. She hid behind an ac exhaust pipe as the door screeched open even more.

“What are you doing?” Lancer walked over and crouched down next to her. 

“I’m hiding!”

“I can see that. But what kind of warrior hides?”

“I’m not a warrior! And keep your voice down!” Amelia pat Lancer’s head to make him crouch down lower. Lancer grimaced in annoyance. 

“For what??”

“If that lady finds me up here she’ll think I’m a delinquent or something! Everyone in this neighborhood knows everyone and if one of them starts a rumor like that I’ll never be able to live it down.” They watched as the older woman struggled to push the door open wide enough to get through. Lancer yawned in boredom.

“That doesn’t sound too bad of a problem.”

“Maybe not for you, but it is for me!” she hissed through her teeth and crouched down as far as she could. Lancer smirked at her increasing fear.

“If you just told me where you lived then I could take you there and she would never notice you were here.” Lancer had a mocking tone to his voice, inching closer to Amelia’s face. She scowled at him but jumped at the sound of the door screeching again; she could hear a young man’s voice over by the doorway as well. 

“Don’t worry maam, I’ll help you with this door. Let me just give it a good push…” Amelia’s eyes went wide in panic while Lancer slouched on the ground next to her. She looked at him, glanced over by the door and then looked at him again.

“I-” the door screeched open all the way with a loud BANG!”

“OKAY FINE, LET’S GO NOW!!” 

Lifting Amelia up from the ground in one motion, Lancer stood and swiftly jumped from the building at high speeds. Amelia shielded her eyes with her scratched up arms, the wind whistling by her ears as Lancer jumped from building to building. On the roof they had just departed, the old woman stood and looked at their indistinct figures in the distance.

“What a strange looking bird…”

“What was that maam?”

“Oh nothing dearie. Just rambling per usual…”


	6. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia finally gets home with the help of a smug Lancer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan work featuring an original character with canon servants from the Fate/Fate Grand Order universe. Some singularities may be used in the process as well as events from the anime. There is not one timeline associated with this fic but events will be explained to avoid confusion!
> 
> (((Extra: Amelia name change takes effect from this point until the fic ends. Sorry for any confusion!!)))

Lancer leaped past flocks of birds with such speeds, their flight patterns were disrupted. Feathers fell from their wings as they scrambled to get their bearings and angrily squawk at the disturbance in their bright blue skies. Lancer paid them little mind though, continuing to move through the air with grace even with Amelia in his arms, her face tucked inward to avoid the harsh winds and summer insects. 

 

“I think we’re far enough away now, mind telling me where I should drop you off? Unless you want to sit on top of another building. He stopped on top of an old office building with all the lights off. No one was working on the weekend and the surrounding area was quiet with nothing but a few residents and forest animals making their daily rounds. Amelia wiped her face and squinted, eyes adjusting to the light once more. 

 

“All that jumping and you managed to come all the way over here…” eyes wide, she looked around, astonished at how far they had come in such a short amount of time. The office building was closer to the other side of town than her apartment was and miles away from the building they had just left. Lancer smirked at her expression, proud to have impressed his master with his speed. 

 

“That was nothing. If we were in a battle, you’d see what I could really do.” A toothy grin crossed his face as he looked down at Amelia whose expression turned from astonishment to annoyance. Pointing to the direction they came, she let out a huff. 

 

“I’m not engaging in your antics any longer than I have to. There is NO battle and my house is all the way back THERE. Did you really think I biked all the way from over here?? Do you use your brain??” She wiggled in his arms, struggling to get him to put her down. Lancer held tight, using little effort to keep her restrained. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes in response, shifting his weight slightly to one foot. 

 

“You really are no fun, ehh?”

 

“I’ll get a bus back, so just put me down!” 

 

“I can take you back faster than anything else. Just tell me which building it is and-”

 

“NO!” she grabbed his face with one of her hands and pulled his cheek, causing him to stumble and land on the ground in surprise. Amelia used the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp and try to make a run for it, but Lancer was quicker; he hooked a finger into one of her belt loops and pulled her pack to him with ease. 

 

“Why are you being so hard headed! You summoned me so I have a job to do!”

 

“Who knew being annoying was a job!” Amelia turned to punch him but Lancer anticipated her actions, grabbing her wrist with his free hand and unhooking the other from the belt loop to hold her legs. 

 

“I could say the same for you at this point.” His voice was flat, masking his growing irritation at their current situation. Too tired from her first escape attempt, Amelia sat with her arms and legs held, contemplating her next move. No matter what she did, Lancer had the speed to outmaneuver her and even if she managed to get home on her own, odds are he would easily find her anyway. Hiding her presence would be almost impossible. 

 

“If you take me home, will you at least leave me alone while we’re there? No excessive questions, don’t touch anything just sit there, be quiet, and let me be at  _ peace?? _ ” Gaze unwavering, she locked eyes with Lancer, just waiting for a snappy or sarcastic reply to come out of his mouth. 

 

“Ok.” Instead, he shrugged and let go of her limbs, dusting himself off as he got up from the ground as well. “So where are we going?”

 

_ ‘Ok, he says? After hounding me like this all he says is ok?? There’s no way I’m getting off that easy.  _ “You see that kind of tall building in the distance with lots of green on the roof?” she paused and scratched her chin. “Actually we’re so far away you can’t really see it from here...but it’s a brick one. Kind of tall. All the green is from a little garden up top. It’s pretty different from any of the other one’s so I think you will be able to recognize--” Lancer scooped her up mid-sentence and threw Amelia over his shoulder. 

 

“Green on top, brick building. Got it!” He held Amelia close and jumped from the building at breakneck speeds again, heading towards the apartment complex. Amelia shakily held onto his muscular frame, uncomfortable with the position he held her in and also trying not to look down as they soared through the air. 

 

“I think I’m gonna puke!”   
  
“What was that?”

 

Amelia held a hand to her mouth, her face slightly tinted green and her eyes going hazy. “You’re moving really fast I-I think I- m-might” 

 

“You what??” Lancer wasn’t paying much attention to her current condition, choosing to revel in the fact that he got to show off again. 

 

“I’m going to PU-” she vomited all over his back just as they landed on her apartment’s roof. Lancer skidded to a halt and stood there in shock, feeling a wet sensation drip down his back. Amelia’s face turned as crimson as a red delicious apple as she tried to wring the vomit off her hand. Unfortunately, the damage was already done.

 

“...” Lancer slowly helped her regain her footing, a dazed expression on his face as he did so. Amelia couldn’t look him in the eyes, choosing to put her gaze downward as she shuffled awkwardly on the pavement. 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...Y-you c-can use m-my shower.” Her voice came out in a shaky whisper as she tightly held her arms together, trying to make herself as small as possible where she stood. Cu looked down at her shaking, anxious form, and sighed. He reached out to her and lightly patted her head. Amelia looked up at him with small tears in her eyes and quickly wiped her face with her clean hand.

 

“Lead the way.” Lancer bared a toothy grin as she looked up at him, his eyes sincere and unflinching. She nodded quickly and jogged to the door leading downstairs.

 

‘ _ This is definitely a first for me. Hero of Ulster, covered in vomit. This is not what I had in mind.’ _

 

_ ‘I can’t believe I just did that I could just die right here heaven’s strike me this is the worst day of my life is this what happens when you help people why did I help that old woman I can’t believe this is happening…’  _ Amelia rambled on in her head as they walked downstairs to her apartment. Mochi’s barking echoed behind the door as he scratched lightly on the hardwood. 

 

“Mommy’s coming Mochi, just give me a second to get my keys…” Amelia shakily grabbed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Mochi jumped up and licked her for a moment before noticing Lancer standing behind her. His bark turned from one of joy and excitement to anger and intimidation; he bared his sharp teeth and his hair stood up on all ends. 

 

“Whoa whoa!! It’s okay it’s okay! He’s a friend!” Amelia stepped towards him in the doorway, putting herself between Mochi and Lancer. Lancer stood behind her and smirked at Mochi, locking eyes with the dog as if to challenge him. 

 

“It seems you’ve already got a guard dog huh? We’ll see who ends up being the better one.” 

 

Amelia rolled her eyes and pushed Mochi further into the apartment. “Can you just, stand there for a minute, please? I’ll be right back.” She pushed Mochi in completely, his fluffy growling form not taking his eyes off Lancer for a second until the door shut all the way. 

 

“Come on big guy, you’re being a good boy protecting mommy but I need you to behave yourself while I...figure things out.” She scratched behind his ears and he tapped his foot on the floor. “Go in now okay?” Mochi walked into the room Amelia used as her office space, and she shut the door behind him with a sigh. She slumped down on the floor in exhaustion before crawling back to her feet to get Lancer. He waited at the door in the same position she left him, smug grin and all. 

 

“You can come in now.”

 

“Where’s your dog?”

 

“He’s away, for now, no need to worry.”

 

“Oh I wouldn’t worry, I like a challenge.” Lancer waltzed inside as Amelia squinted at him in irritation. 

 

_ ‘There is literally nothing to be smug about in this moment, what an idiot….’  _ “So stupid…”

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” Amelia placed her shoes by the front door and walked past Lancer, her face turning red again when she noticed the stain on the back of his clothes. 

 

“S-so if you go down the hall the bathrooms on the l-left.” Shuffling into the kitchen, Amelia shakily washed her hands off in the sink. Lancer decided not to press into the matter anymore, opting to take a shower as she suggested. He stopped in the middle of the hall to briefly look around, nodding his head at the coziness of her home. There was a lot of light streaming in from the windows during that time of day, and the bright hardwood floors made the rooms feel spacious and warm. While Lancer took in the sights, Amelia rummaged through her pantry and fridge for lunch. There were a few essential items, bread, milk, cheese, cans of beans, and soup but for the most part, everything was bare. 

 

“I. Forgot.  _ The groceries. _ ” Defeated, she sunk to the floor and let out a long sigh. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
